The instant invention relates to lumbosacral traction systems. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a sedentary lumbosacral traction system which is used by a patient while sitting.
Presently known systems for providing traction or otherwise removing or minimizing compressive forces on the vertebral "discs" or other cartilage or bone structure in the lumbosacral pelvic region have the disadvantage that they require that patient to be hospitalized or at least confined to bed or to some complicated and/or otherwise restrictive device that does not allow the patient sufficient freedom to perform productive functions or other normal activities. Consequently, the recovery period is a tedious and an unproductive one, and the patient is often tempted to prematurely return to normal activities before recovery is complete. The unfortunate result is that the injured portions of the patients spine are usually unduly strained and the patient is again required to undergo traction which requires that the patient be hospitalized or remain in bed.
This inventor has recognized this problem and provides a solution in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,362 which is directed to an ambulatory lumbosacral traction system. However, many patients spend most of their days seated and need a device which will provide relief while the patient is seated. When a patient is seated the weight of his or her upper body presses down on the lower back which can cause stress and pain if this area is injured or weak. In some instances, driving a vehicle can cause considerable discomfort in that the lower back is constantly subjected to impacts as the vehicle rolls over even small bumps.
Most prior art back supports utilize struts to transfer weight from a patient's upper body to the patient's pelvis. Exemplary of these devices is applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,362. U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,068 discloses a traction system which the patient uses while sitting, however, in this traction system the patient is in effect suspended between a pair of posts mounted on a chair. Patients cannot get up and walk around when they desire simply because they are attached to the traction system by cables.
Accordingly, there is a need for a traction and support device which is especially useful to a patient who spends a great deal of time sitting and allow the patient ready mobility.